


Witch me up!

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Drarry/HP Edition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is pining, M/M, Post-War, Prompt Photograph, Prompts Hot/Cold, RWG March Madness 2019, Severus Snape is laughing inside, pre-Get Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: One moment Harry is in the middle of a lively conversation with his best friend and the next...he blinks. Is that? Yes it is, his ex-boyfriend looking more dazzling than ever, right there, at arm's lengths and Harry loses his train of thought.





	Witch me up!

**Author's Note:**

> First venture into writing Drarry and not the last for sure, do tell me what you thought in the comments if you feel like it! 
> 
> Thanks to the RWG for setting this collection up, I'm having a blast writing for it!  
> And thanks to the greatest friend SerenaLunera for looking this story, and the next ones, over for me!! You rock :-*
> 
> This is supposed to be exactly five hundred words, writeordie.com tells me it is, we'll see what Ao3 thinks!

"Harry? Are you- Is he even listening to me? Can you tell?" Hermione's voice was a distant rumble, had been for a while but Harry's attention snapped back to her when said rumble took on annoyed notes. Better pay attention to her. _"Anticipatory damage control"_ , he told himself.

He was about to answer something, anything, when he realized he didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about anymore. His mouth opened and closed before Snape, of all people, stepped in, "Cut him some slack, Mia, Potter is obviously _preoccupied_."

Harry choked on his mouthful of coffee at the way the man drew the word out, an eyebrow raised as he not-so-discreetly glanced at the magazine Harry’d been staring at.

Harry's body couldn't seem to decide if it should feel cold or hot under Snape's mocking sneer. Granted, he'd not been super subtle about it but Hermione obviously hadn't noticed it. _That bloody slytherin._

"I'm-- Yeah, got a lot on my mind, sorry," Harry said, the pressure of Hermione's frown combined with that of Snape's knowing half-smile enough to get him on his feet and out the door to the patio with a promise to _"be right back"_.

The back cover of Hermione's _Witch Weekly_ was what had taken all his focus away from the otherwise pleasant conversation.

He couldn't even bring himself to be sorry. Not with the burning memory of his former teacher's amused (or as close as it got with him) eyes overlapping with that of Malfoy's, _Draco's_ , fashion ad photograph on the glazed paper of the magazine. Now that he had a moment alone he thought it was entirely possible the old bat had put that near his seat on purpose. He always sat in the same chair after all.

The thought didn't hold for long though. He had recognized him right away, Draco's unmistakable pale skin reflecting the cool light of both the photographer's camera and that which glowed over the magazine, too vivid a sight for Harry to form a coherent thought - his hands were still trembling lightly. Draco sitting on a plush stool, turning his back to the camera, his long neck and slim back moving from side to side as his feet wiggled on the floor, his white-blond hair seemingly caressing the birth of his neck and the ears behind which the strands were tucked.

Harry stood in front of the window, still mesmerized by the memory of the picture. Memory that brought many others back to the forefront of his mind - as if they'd ever left. His fingers trailing gently down the path of that back, kneading the flesh at either side of the other man's spine, combing through the softest hair they'd ever touched before--

"I suggest you floo him or call him or...do about anything to keep you from coming back to mope in my home, Potter, understood?"

Harry’s cheeks instantly flame up. Snape is positively beaming, snickering harder and louder than Harry’d ever seen him before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Mini Drarry in a day or two!
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
